


One Big Magic Family

by Xelipoops_English (Xelipoops)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelipoops/pseuds/Xelipoops_English
Summary: A short (series?) of a couple of fae going around and causing trouble.
Kudos: 3





	One Big Magic Family

“Can I keep him, dad?”  
That was a question Alfor heard quite frequently. Allura, bless her soul, was very keen on finding all kinds of friends, and then she was reluctant to let them go. From birds and squirrels, to giant wolves and talking bears. It was her favourite activity, it seemed.  
Today was no different. Alfor had been fixing some tree branches that had gotten a little banged up, when Allura came from behind him and asked the dreaded question.  
“Dad! I found a new friend! Can I keep him?”  
You see, Alfor was a patient and kind soul, and he wanted nothing more than to give a home to all the forest’s creatures. But he had to draw a line somewhere, preferably before reaching the pet number one-thousand.  
“I’m sorry sweetheart, but I don’t-” Alfor was cut short when he turned around. There, resting in Allura’s arms, was a human toddler. No more than three or four years old, and he had a huge bandage in one arm. He seemed calm now, but he showed signs of having been crying his eyeballs out a while ago.  
Alfor did what any other adult should do, and proceeded to panic in his head with a poker face on.  
“Allura, sweetie, where did he come from?”  
“I saved him!” Allura announced proudly. She batted her wings in excitement, and the baby sneezed when some dust was kicked into his little face. “There was a galra, and I scared it away!”  
“A galra?!” Consider Alfor thoroughly freaked out. “Where? Was it wild, or did it speak? Where did it go?!”  
“I already told you, I scared it!” Allura pouted. “It was going to eat this baby.”  
Alfor’s eyes came back to rest in the bandages, that now he knew Allura had arranged. If there was an actual bite under there, he had to fix it up properly.  
He asked Allura to hand the little guy over, and then told her to look for Coran.  
“Send him to the infirmary, please. And if you want, come with Shiro and we’ll teach you how to apply bandages and avoid infections.”  
Allura frowned at the small jab at her bandaging skills, but did as was asked anyway. As soon as she left, though, the baby started to get distressed.  
Now, Alfor is great with kids. But both Shiro and Allura had grown up already, and it had been a good while since he had handled a toddler. So, improvisation time it is.  
“Hey, buddy, is everything ok?”  
“…lura…” He said with a wobbly voice. Oh god no, please don’t cry!  
“She’ll be back in a second! Don’t worry-”  
Oh no please don’t do the teary eyes-  
“Hey, what’s your name?”  
He looked up at Alfor. Crying luckily forgotten, in favour of mulling over the question.  
“Mama calls me baby… But sometimes she says Lance instead.”  
Then Lance it is.  
“Don’t worry Lance, we’ll fix your arm and then we’ll look for your mom, okay?”  
“…okay.” Now he didn’t look as sad as before. Alfor gave himself an imaginary pat.  
“Now let’s go, I’m sure you’ll like Shiro. He’s human, like you!”  
Lance remained silent for a minute, and then nodded. Alfor smiled and took off.  
And if he was already greatly attached by the time they arrived to the infirmary, he wouldn’t tell; seeing as they couldn’t keep Lance forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Art!
> 
> [-Allura and the child she most definitely didn't kidnap- + other ideas, by me ;)](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJO-UekAt0x/?igshid=1h7gpk2lj0p6j)


End file.
